miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boring Time
Elmo and Linus are Bored and decided to do something awesome. Beginning * and Linus are relaxing on Ernie and Bert's couch * Elmo: Huh......Linus * Linus: Yeah? * Elmo: Whaddya wanna do today? * Linus: I don't know. * Elmo: Well, I guess we could play something. How about a yo—? * Linus: No. * Elmo: Yo. Buried Treasure Board Game? * Linus: Nah. * Elmo: Dolly? * Linus: Hm.....nope. No. Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. No. Nah. * Elmo: How about this? * Ernie: Hello. * Elmo: Ugh, there is just nothing to play with. * Linus: There's gotta be something we can do. * Bert: out of the shower Ladda-de ladd-dum ladda-do... Hey! What are you doing in our house? * Elmo: Hi, Ernie. Can you think of anything fun we can do? * Bert: Get out! * Linus: We hadn't thought of that one. * Bert: Elmo, Linus, and a pile of toys out the door I believe this pile belongs to you. * Ernie: Where are we goin' now, boys? Balloon Stand * to Elmo and Linus walking * Elmo: sighs * Linus: Ugh. I'm so bored. There's gotta be something we can do! * Elmo: What do you want to do today? * Linus: I don't know. What do you want to do today? * Elmo: I don't know. What do you want to do today? * Linus: I don't know. What do you want to do today? * Elmo: I don't know. What do you want to do today? * too stop moving. Linus gasps and the scene pans out to show Five with a balloon stand. The scene shows a close up of Linus's head. * Linus: I know what I want to do today! scene shows a close-up of the balloons. They sparkle. The scene shows a medium shot of Linus. I need some money. looks in left pocket Uh. looks in his right pocket. Oh. scene shows a two-shot of Elmo and Linus. shaking his head I don't have any money. scene changes to a medium close-up shot of Elmo. Linus leans in. Elmo, I want a balloon really, really badly! scene shows a close up of Elmo and Linus. Really, really badly! * scene shows a wide shot of Elmo and Linus. Linus backs up. * Elmo: It's okay, Linus. There's lots of money in behind himself the First National Bank of Elmo. turns and makes a rainbow appear Follow me! two ride the rainbow until they land on the ground next to a cauldron that that the rainbow was leading into. Elmo picks up the cauldron. The scene shows a medium shot of Elmo. He tries to dump the contents of the cauldron out, but there is nothing in it. He looks in it and a Point-of-view shot shows that the cauldron is empty. Uh-oh. I'm broke, too. scene changes to show a wide shot of Elmo and Linus. Elmo throws the cauldron behind him. and Maybe we could borrow money from the Gold Girl? * turns around. * Linus: No, wait! scene shows a close up shot of Linus's face. Instead of borrowing the money, why don't we just borrow the balloon?! * scene shows a medium close up shot of Elmo * Elmo: Yeah! * scene shows a two-shot of Elmo and Linus. * Linus: It's just borrowing, right? * Elmo: Yeah, and borrowing is okay as long as we bring it back, right? * Linus: Right! * scene changes to show a wide shot of Five giving a balloon to the magenta sisters. Elmo takes a red balloon, while he whistles. He runs off. Elmo and Linus run with the balloon, while laughing. * Linus: This is so great! * two stop in Sesame Street. * Elmo: We're going to have so much fun! First we can run with the balloon! * scene shows a two-shot of Elmo and Linus. * Linus: Yeah, then we can go to the beach with the balloon! * scene shows a close-up of Elmo. * Elmo: Yeah! then we can take a bike ride with the balloon. Then we can go to the movies and the arcade and the ice rink and the pizza shop! * scene shows a close-up of Linus. * Linus: And the moon and the sky and under a tunnel, in the underground! * scene returns to the two-shot of Elmo and Linus. * Elmo: And the candy shop! * Linus: And then the blonde girl's garden! * Elmo: And in a train! * Linus: And over a rock! * Elmo: And under a hill! * Linus: And with a whale! * Elmo and Linus: We love borrowing! * a Montage of Linus and Elmo with the Balloon: eating pizza and drinking soda, laying in the sun with balloon, watching a movie, playing tennis with balloon, playing arcade games, and watching an ice rink The Problem * Elmer Fudd: Guess What? It's National Fwee Bawoon-Poppin' Day! the Balloon with his shotgun. Both look flabbergasted and sullen. * Elmo: You.. You popped our Balloon. * take another look, quietly. The scene shows a close-up, high angle, shot of the popped balloon. The scene returns to the two-shot of Linus and Elmo. They start screaming. The scene does a close of Elmo. * Elmo: Whatw are we going to do now, Linus? * scene shows a medium shot of Linus on the ground. * Linus: We popped the balloon! * Elmo: Ga-heh! * Linus: We can't help it! * Elmo: Wha-guh! * Linus: We're doomed! * Elmo: Hi-yo-hoo! * Linus: We have to pay. * grabs some of Elmo's fat * Elmo: Confess?! scene shows a medium shot of the two. Elmo pushes Linus away. Are you out of your mind?! Do you have any idea what they do to people like us? We're not talking about some dumb mail fraud scheme or a hijacking here. scene shows a wide shot of the scene. Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Peppermint Patty, and Big Bird walk up and stop, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, and Zoe look out their window, and Pig-Pen's head pops up from the sewers He Popped a Balloon! scene shows a medium shot of Linus and Elmo. Charlie Brown Walks by * Charlie Brown: '''Good Grief. * '''Linus: You're right, Charlie Brown. scene shows a medium shot of Elmo and Linus he moves past the front side of Elmo We've just got to keep our heads. Act normal. * scene changes to a medium shot of the two. The two talk gibberish. Linus walks in a circle sticking his tongue out. Elmo flops on the ground. Linus starts flopping on the ground. He slides in a curve and then gets up. He grabs his tongue and starts shimmying around. Bugs Bunny walks by and stops. Elmo starts crawling. Linus jumps in the air, holding his tongue. He then twirls it around, when he is in the air. Elmo Starts bouncing around on his butt and Linus turns his two eyes into one. * Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? * scene shows a very wide shot of Bugs Bunny, Linus and Elmo. A crowd gathers around admiring the show. The crowd cheers except for Charlie Brown. Elmo starts wobbling and Linus moves his eyes around and wiggles his arms. The two stop. * Linus and Elmo: yelling It's not working! * two scream and run away. They hit the Balloon cart. * Five: Hi there! Fudd Shoots all of the balloons scaring Five away. * and Elmo scream and run away. They are shown running at a low shot. * Linus: He's onto us! * scene shows Elmo running in a somewhat tracking shot medium shot. * Elmo: It's not safe for us anymore. We've got to move fast and cover our tracks. * Linus: a bus stop I'm on it, Elmo! * two are shown entering a bus. The scene changes to show a sunset. Elmo and Linus are looking at it. Their backs are shown. The Depart * Elmo: Take a last look Linus. We can never go back. * scene shows the two from the front at a worms-eye view. * Linus: waving Goodbye, Sesame Street. * scene shows Elmo in a medium shot. * Elmo: picking up hobo stick We've only got ourselves and what we can carry on our backs. * scene shows Linus in a medium Close-up. * Linus: up stick. Yup. struggles. He is shown holding a backpack and suitcase. Linus stops. The scene shows a shot of the sunset. Linus and Elmo walk towards the sun. The scene changes to show Elmo and Linus sitting next to a campfire at night in a camping area. * Elmo: We can never go home, Linus. We're wanted men. scene shows a medium shot of Elmo We'll spend the rest of our lives running...running, but at least it's warmer on the fire. * scene returns to the wide shot of the two. An owl noise is heard. * Linus: I'm scared, Elmo! * scene returns to the medium shot of Elmo * Elmo: No more nice, dolly girls. * scene shows medium shot of Linus. * Linus: Hey. * scene returns to the medium shot of Elmo * Elmo: depressed No more Treats. * scene returns to the medium shot of Linus. He starts to tear up. * Linus: Oh! * Elmo: No more getting fun. medium close up of Linus is shown. He sucks his thumb. The scene shows a medium close up of Elmo is shown. No more Big Bird. medium shot of Linus is shown. He rocks back and forth. Off-Screen No more movies. scene returns to the medium close-up of Elmo and he is angry. No more Grover. scene returns to the medium shot of Linus. He is still racking back and forth Off-screen No more Ernie or Bert or Snoopy. scene returns to the medium shot of Elmo. He is holding a long list he throws the list behind himself No more anything! * scene shows a wide shot of Elmo and Linus. * Linus: crying I want ice cream! * Elmo: But it doesn't have to be all bad, right? I mean, at least we have each other. * Linus: sadness Yeah! * Elmo: And scene changes to show a medium shot of Elmo. all that running is good for your buns and thighs, right? * the Sailor Man Appears * Popeye: Ya! Buns and thighs. * scene shows a medium shot of Linus. * Linus: up And the bitter cold, it's bracing, isn't it?! * scene shows a medium shot of Elmo. * Elmo: Yeah! Maybe being a felon could be fun! * Linus: Yeah! * Elmo: And you get to talk tough! This town ain't big enough for the two of us. scene shows a medium shot of Linus. Linus laughs. The scene shows a wide shot of the two. ''And the best part is: now that we're felons, we don't have to return anything we borrowed! ''scene shows a very wide shot. * Elmo and Linus: for joy Yeah! * scene shows a medium shot of Linus. * Linus: And we owe it all to at Elmo you. * scene shows a medium shot of Elmo * Elmo: What are you talking about? Taking the balloon was your evil plan. * scene returns to the medium shot of Linus. * Linus: Oh, I'm nothing but a lot of talk! You're the one with the sticky fingers. * scene returns to the medium shot of Elmo * Elmo: happily Aw, Linus... scene returns to the wide shot of the two. you're the best bad influence ever! * Linus: You, too! two get up and hug. I wish we had something to eat, though. * Elmo: the two sit down and Elmo takes out two chocolate bars Look what I've got! * Linus: cheering Chocolate Candy! * Elmo: Yeah! scene shows a close up of Linus's face. * Linus: Oh! * scene returns to the medium shot of Elmo. * Elmo: All we have to do is make them last for the rest of our lives! * gives one to Linus. The scene returns to the medium shot of Linus. * Linus: Thanks Elmo. I'll eat it now! unwraps the bar and eats it. * Elmo: OK. scene returns to the medium close-up of Elmo. He rips open the wrapper. And Eats it * Linus: Catch Me! Catch Me! * runs off-screen. The two are shown in running next to each other. The two are shown running from a worm's eye-view * Elmo: You're going to get in trouble. * Linus: No, you are! * scene shows an extremely wide shot of the two running closer to the foreground. Police Station * scene changes to show a Police Station. The scene pans into the building. The scene shows the interior. It shows Officer Oak at the front desk. * Elmo and Linus: He.. When.. him... scene then shows Elmo and Linus in the point-of-view of Officer Oak and the balloon.. and the boom... I... * scene then shows a worm's-eye-view of the desk * Officer Oak: What can I do for you, boys? * Elmo and Linus: look at each other Elmer Popped a balloon! start sobbing * Linus: off-camera I'm not good. * Elmo: off-camera He popped our balloon. * Officer Quincy: walking into frame What's the problem here? * Officer Oak: Well, it appears he popped a balloon. * Elmo: he and Linus hold back tears What are you going to do to us? * Officer Oak: Okay, follow me. scene changes to show a wide shot of Cell 1B. Elmo and Linus walk into the cell If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. Oak closes the cell door while Linus and Elmo sleep here. Conclusion * Morning * Officer Oak: 'Okay, time's up. ''opens cell. Now, get out. * '''Linus: But...But...he popped a balloon. * Officer Oak: Yeah, on Free Popping Balloon Day. Police officer laugh. The scene changes to a medium of the exterior of the Police Station. Elmer Fudd Arrives. * Elmer Fudd: '''How about some bweakfast, boys? * '''Elmo: Sure! We Better Clean Ourselves first! * Bugs Bunny: That's All, Folks!